Here For You
by SluggerGirl18
Summary: Set after gen dies... Yoshimori just can't seem to build the guts to tell Tokine how he feels
1. Guts

_**So this is another Yoshikine fic. I'm still working on **Why Did You Do It **but this story just came to my head and I had to write it down! Enjoy!**_

_**This story begins when Yoshimori is on the top of the building after Gen's death! And it won't talk that much about Gin so sorry! The story is about Tokine and Yoshimori! Tokine is also a little OOC but not that much! Sorry!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am positive I DO own Kekkaishi**_

_**Yoshimori: No you don't! Your just saying that!**_

_**Me: Am not! Now shut it or I'll make you seem like even more of an idiot than you already are in the story!**_

_**Tokine: She does not own Kekkaishi! She couldn't even if she wanted to. But this is her idea!**_

_**Me: **__**L**_

_**Yoshimori + Tokine: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND WANTED!**_

"Yoshimori!" The shout came from behind him and he furiously dashed away his tears. She would not see him cry. "What do you want, Tokine? I don't feel like being lectured so just go away." He hoped his voice didn't crack. It did.

The air ruffled his cloak as she landed beside him, her violet eyes resting on his curled up form. "I've seen you cry before, dummy. This is nothing different." she retorted, but her dull eyes said what her mouth wouldn't. She was in as much pain as him. "Cry, if you want."

"No you'll tease me about it and I'll never hear the end of it!" he argued.

"No I won't! I would never tease about this!" she said sadly as she sat down beside him with a sigh. He stared down at her, eyes still wet with unshed tears. She sighed again and looked out at the view, disappointed. She was hoping she could cry with him.

"Why did Gen-kun have to die? We should've stopped him."

"It's my fault. I just stood there."

Tokine shook her head, "It's no one's fault." A tear slid down her cheek. A warm hand gently clasped her on the shoulder.

"Tokine..."

Something broke inside her and suddenly she was clutching Yoshimori with tears streaming down her face. "Why does it happen, Yoshimori? Why must people die for this stupid place?" she cried.

He didn't know what to do, so he gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

Tokine cried so much it panged her chest, but the tears wouldn't stop. she cried not only for Gen-kun but also for her father who she hadn't shed one tear for.

Slowly though, her sobs stopped and she rested her head against his chest. "I'm scared." she whispered. He tightened his hold. "I'll protect you." Tokine shook her head and looked up at him, "I'm scared I might lose you too." His face showed his shock as he glanced down at her. "Tokine..."

She brought her knees from under her and straddled him.

"Tokine?" He murmured, worried something was wrong. She shushed him and leaned so their foreheads were touching. "Yoshimori," she whispered, "I need to know you'll stay with me. Promise me..." He couldn't breathe, let alone promise anything. "Please, Yoshi..." she breathed.

Yoshimori's mind was whirling with questions, the most important being, _is this for real?_

"Tokine, I..." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't promise her that he'd survive the next day!

She sighed, "I know, there's no way you can promise. Forgive me." She moved to pull away but he held her to him, breathing in her cherry blossom smell that was Tokine. "Tokine, I'll always be there for you. Please just remember that and that you can talk to me about anything. Just don't hide it from me!" She wiped the tears still present on her cheeks and looked down. "I'm sorry." She tried to hide her face but he held her face in his palms, forcing her to look at him. "Tokine," he growled, "don't hide your tears from me! You can't always be the strong one. Let me be the strong one for once!" Tokine gazed into his eyes and found she couldn't hold it in anymore and threw herself again at him, sobbing. He held her trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was _holding _Tokine.

He smoothed her hair away from her face, loving the feel of her against him.

Over time her sobs quieted and they rested peacefully in the silence together. Yoshimori shifted his position so Tokine could be more comfortable. She murmured her thanks and snuggled more into his chest.

Yoshimori was more happy than he could ever remember being; even when he baked his first cake. But they'd have to leave soon. It was getting light and they'd have to go to school soon.

As if reading his mind, Tokine said, "We have to go." But she didn't move.

"Yea." he agreed, his voice hoarse from not using it for so long. She nodded and pressed her face into his shirt for a moment before reluctently pulling away.

"Wait!" Yoshimori cried, grabbing her hand as she tried to walk away. She looked at down at him questioningly. "I-I..." He wanted to say those little words but didn't know how. "I'll always be here for you." Mentally he kicked himself. He was such a coward. Would there ever be a time that he'd tell her how he felt about her?

_**How'd you like it? Am I even getting better or am I just telling myselft that?**_


	2. Balance

So if you read my update on

_Why Did You Do It? **You'd know that I am turning this into a multi-chapter due to popular requests. Like I said in my other story, PM or email me if you have any ideas for this story. **_

_**Also, I've decided this will just be a collection of one-shots, so each chapter has no relation to the other!**_

_**Again, PM or email me if you have any ideas that you want in this story and I will dedicate that chapter to you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tokine and Yoshimori read each other like open books. He likes to close her whenever someone gets too close for comfort, as the same for her.

* * *

"Hey Tokine, would you like to go to a movie with me Friday night?" A random guy asks as he clutches her hand. Tokine blushes and stammers out a classic,

"S-Sorry but I have to study for a test on Friday, maybe some other time."

He leans closer, eyes burning.

"I don't think I can go some other time. I think we need to go Friday."

Tokine gulpes and remindes her self over and over, _You can't kill humans, you can't kill humans_.

"Hey dude." a voice calles from behind the guy. Said dude turnes around only to be saying hello to a fist in his face. The guy teeteres on his heels and crumbles to the ground, revealing the owner of the voice.

Yoshimori wipes his knuckles against his uniform, a disgusted scowl on his face.

"Y-Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori turnes slightly at the sound of his name, smirking.

"Hey Tokine, how's it going?"

* * *

Yoshimori is completely different from Tokine and yet they still get along without ripping each other's heads off. He is brash, bold, and hot-headed, while she is cold and calculating. Never has there been a problem Tokine didn't think through about before. He never talked about his feelings, people thinking he didn't have any besides anger.

They balance each other.

* * *

"Yoshimori!" Tokine screamed as the tail of the ayakashi pierced his chest. The damn fool had told her to stay put, risking himself to finish the job.

"Ketsu!" She yelled as the monster was speared multiple times by her kekkais.

Without bothering to watch the ayakashi disintegrate, she sprinted over to Yoshimori's still form.

"You are a baka, Yoshimori!" She shouted as she slid to a stop on her knees beside him. Said baka quickly glanced over the girl's form, sighing in relief that there were no new wounds that he could see.

"Shut up! This is the thanks I get for keeping you out of the fight?"

Her indigo eyes flared as she glared at him with cold anger.

"You are an overprotective fool. Did it ever occur in your thick skull that maybe I wanted to fight?" Her voice was soft, all the more menacing.

Yoshimori gazed at her, a conflict of emotions passing over his face.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want you to risk your life to protect me? Baka!" Her voice held a tremor and he realized just how worried she was. Tokine _never_ cried, ever.

She didn't cry when her father was killed. She didn't cry when she broke her leg in fifth grade. She didn't cry when she faced her first ayakashi at the age of seven, having to join the battle at a younger age then planned due to her father's murder.

She didn't even cry when she saved him from that one ayakashi that forever branded her with the ugly scar and gave Yoshimori nightmares of Tokine falling and never getting up.

Tokine _never ever _cried.

But here she was now, silent tears falling gracefully from her face. The balance had been broken. Tokine was broken in that moment, for the first time crying her heart out.

Ignoring the protest of his wound, Yoshimori quickly sat up and pulled her close. Tokine looked up at him in shock.

"Y-yoshi-"

"Hush." He commanded softly, bringing her closer, every inch of her body fitting perfectly with his.

"I am sorry for worrying you, Tokine, I'm so sorry, but to see you instead of me, lying on the ground bleeding because I didn't protect you, that image forever keeps me up at night. I never want that to happen, ever, and I won't let it as long as I'm breathing."

Tokine gazed up at him, but sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Finally noticing that her robe was slowly turning red, she quickly looked up at him as he swayed a moment before falling back. She caught his head before it hit the floor and gently sat it down.

"Yoshimori! Yoshimori!" She screamed but then a small smile graced her lips as a snore sounded throughout the area. Finally exhausting himself, the great legitimate heir was asleep.

She laughed slightly and hoisted him up on her back, a weird feeling passing through her at being so close to him and also a weird sense of _deja vi _but twisted somehow.

Shrugging she began the walk home, her sleeping hero on her back.

* * *

Tokine and Yoshimori balance each Tokine will fall out of the balance but she never strays too far away as does Yoshimori. They were simply made to balance.

* * *

_**How was it? A little short but I though that was a good place to stop. R&R and this chapter has no one to dedicate to so it was my idea. Anyway keep the ideas coming!**_


	3. Picnic Time

**_Sorry for not updating this for a while, but I'm starting to find it harder and harder to keep interested in this. So I've firmly sat myself down and have refused myself to eat dinner until I get this one out!_**

**_So heres another chapter! ! Also I'm wondering if this or the next chapter should be the end? Running out of ideas and no one's giving any to me, plus the uninterested me part! :(_**

**_So basically I need to end this soon or the story's going to gradually die out and I completely forget it! Help!_**

**_This ones to _**_Sentinel07 **I hope you like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Kekkaishi but I am working on that as we speak!**_

* * *

Tokine has always hated that bulging yellow back pack that Yoshimori seemed to carry around like it was the most sacred thing on the face of the Earth. He would forget his duties and sit down and have a freaking picnic in plain sight, with his back unprotected to any ayakashi lurking nearby. She didn't get it. Why risk your life for a bite to eat? And now the baka had the nerve to ask her to join him.

She whipped her head at the inoccent question, violet eyes glaring. She stomped over to where he sat and set her foot against his chest, pushing so he was sprawled back, his own eyes furious as he sat up on his elbows. She crossed her arms, looking down at him with one eyebrow raised. "You seriously think I'm going to eat while on duty. No offence but I want to live to see tomorrow, but thanks."

Sarcasm was evident in her voice, each word literally dripping with it. He cocked his head, brows scrunched into a scowl. "I eat on duty every night and I'm still alive."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's just luck, who knows when it'll finally wear off."

He sighed and shook his head. "You win, Tokine. Whatever you want to do is your choice." He grabbed the sack and swung it over his shoulder, before looking her square in the eye.

"I'll be back in a bit, just going around back. You're still welcome to join me, dad packed too much this time." With that, he turned a corner, leaving her alone.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closed. That stupid, _idiotic_, backpack! She groaned as she remembered the first rule in the kekkaishi rule book.

#1. Never let your partner go off on his own alone.

She squared her shoulders and marched in the direction Yoshimori had left.

She found him sitting at the base of a tree. He glanced up in surprise as she came around the corner, already getting the food out with a blanket underneath him. He grinned.

"Already caved?"

She scowled and plopped down on a nearby rock. "No way!"

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." and took a humongous bite out of the sandwich he was holding. She scowled in disgust at him and turned her back. She listened to him happily munch on his sandwich as she crossed her arms with a toss of her hair, violet eyes upturned to the sky. She shivered as she felt the wind bite at her sleeve. Suddenly a heavy blanket full of warmth fell onto her shoulders and head, and she turned angrily on Yoshimori, who stood behind her. He grunted and turned away, refusing to look at her. "You looked cold."

She wormed her head out of the blanket and brought it closer around her shoulders, curiously staring at his retreating back. She stood and stiffly sat beside him, the boy already eating another half of another sandwich. He glanced up at her with cheeks so full it would put a chipmunk to shame.

She gingerly took the other half and cautiously took a small bite. Yoshimori watched her and rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned, Tokine. Just eat it."

She shot him daggers before turning her attention back to the sandwich in her hands. Comfortable silence fell as they ate, Yoshimori tossing food to Tokine when she wanted some. An ayakashi made it's appearance and Yoshimori waved Tokine down, took one last gigantic bite from his banana, and ran off to engage the ayakashi.

Tokine kept her eyes on the battle in case he needed help, but her worry was unnecessary. Yoshimori skillfully weaved his body in a dangerous dance as the ayakashi failed to hit him. A giant kekkai appeared around the middle sized demon before caving on it as they both disappeared in the blink of an eye. Yoshimori came back with his staff on his shoulder, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Tokine only rolled her eyes and gave him his sandwich before star gazing once again.

Yoshimori rolled his shoulder and sat down, his bangs teasing his eyes as a small breeze blew through the area. Yoshimori admired as Tokine's hair was caught in the wind, the tips caressing his arm as she sat to her left, face illuminated by the moon as it tilted up to watch the stars. His breath caught as a pale hand came up to gently brush away a lone strand of hair teasing her cheek. He watched as her eyes caught the reflection of the moon, watched as the moon caressed every exposed area of skin as if it were caressing a lover. The wind blew again and ruffled her kimono.

She looked amazing to Yoshimori at this moment, to put it simply. He saw as her mouth parted as if to speak, but only to run a small pink digit along her rosy lips. Yoshimori sucked in a gasp. Her voice rudely broke his day dreaming. "What are you staring at, baka?"

Yoshimori blinked and saw Tokine giving him a weird look, eyebrows scrunched together. He shook his head. "Nothing."

God he was such a coward...


End file.
